SOMEWHERE ELSE oneshoot
by BaekQiu
Summary: Baekhyun adalah isteri dari seorang saudagar tua, sementara Chanyeol adalah pria terluka yang diselamatkannya. Takdir mempertemukan mereka di daratan China. GS/SMUT/NC17/ROMANCE/TRAGEDY/CHANBAEK/oneshoot


**SOMEWHERE ELSE**

 **[Oneshoot]**

 **.**

 **Cast :**

 **Baekhyun (Bai Xian), Chanyeol (Chan Lie)**

 **Enlai (OC)**

 **.**

 **Genre :**

 **Romance, Historical, Tragedy**

 **.**

 **Rate :**

 **M / Gender Switch (GS)**

 **.**

 **Disclaimmer :**

 **Cerita dan alurnya serta dialognya milikku.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Beware of typos**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Bai Xian duduk melamun di depan tungku yang menyala. Satu-satunya suara yang terdengar adalah helaan napasnya dan bunyi letupan mendidih dari kuah sup buatannya itu. Hari sudah sore dan malam hampir menjelang. Suaminya, Enlai, pergi berburu rusa untuk dia jual ke kota. Dan Bai Xian sudah terbiasa tinggal seorang diri di gubuk mereka di tengah hutan yang jauh dari keramaian.

Dulunya, Enlai adalah seorang saudagar kaya. Dia pria tua yang membeli Bai Xian dan menjadikan gadis muda itu sebagai istrinya. Awalnya, hidup Bai Xian memang bergelimang harta. Meskipun dia tidak bahagia, setidaknya hidupnya serba kecukupan. Semua kebutuhannya terpenuhi. Dan dia tidak pernah kekurangan satu apa pun.

Tetapi kemudian, Enlai jatuh miskin. Teman sesama saudagarnya telah menipunya dan meraup seluruh harta yang dimilikinya hingga tak bersisa. Mereka—Enlai dan Bai Xian—dengan terpaksa harus puas tinggal di tengah hutan, di sebuah gubuk sederhana yang terkadang tak mampu menghadang dinginnya malam dan tak mampu melindungi mereka dari panasnya matahari.

Hidup Bai Xian yang sudah menderita, semakin menderita. Dia tidak pernah mencintai Enlai. Menikah dengan Enlai adalah sebuah keterpaksaan. Keluarganya begitu miskin hingga sang ibu tega menjualnya demi sekantung emas untuk bisa tetap bertahan hidup. Meski sudah hampir tiga tahun bersama Enlai, Bai Xian tetap tidak bisa menumbuhkan perasaan cinta pada pria itu. Enlai terlalu tua untuknya. Usianya bahkan hampir mendekati usia ayah Bai Xian.

Satu-satunya hal yang membuat Bai Xian tetap bertahan di sisi Enlai adalah kebaikan pria itu. Dia menyayangi Bai Xian dengan sepenuh hati meskipun gadis itu tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama. Lagipula, Bai Xian tidak tahu ke mana dirinya harus pergi jika dia meninggalkan Enlai. Negeri ini adalah tempat yang begitu asing baginya.

"Bai Xian?" sebuah suara terdengar dari luar.

Bai Xian yang sedang melamun segera tersadar dan dengan tergopoh-gopoh menghambur keluar rumah. Dilihatnya Enlai sudah duduk di teras rumah. Tetapi yang membuat Bai Xian terkejut adalah suaminya datang bersama orang lain. Seorang pria muda yang tergeletak begitu saja di teras rumah mereka. Tampak tak sadarkan diri.

Dengan napas terengah, Enlai menjelaskan bahwa dia menemukan pria malang ini di pinggir sungai ketika dia sedang mengejar rusa buruannya. Ketika dia menemukannya, pria ini sudah tidak sadarkan diri. Perutnya terluka, seperti luka tusukan benda tajam yang cukup dalam. Dan Enlai meminta istrinya untuk membantunya mengobati luka pria asing ini.

Awalnya, Bai Xian ragu untuk menolong. Selain karena dia tidak tahu menahu tentang ilmu pengobatan, dia juga terlalu takut dengan orang asing ini. Selama dirinya dan Enlai tinggal di hutan, tidak ada satu orang pun manusia yang mereka temui. Mereka hanya hidup berdua. Dan kini tiba-tiba Enlai menemukan orang asing ini tergeletak di sungai di pinggiran hutan yang jaraknya tak jauh dari gubuk mereka.

Apa mungkin orang ini penjahat?

Tapi dilihat dari kondisinya yang terluka, mungkin saja orang ini justru adalah korban kejahatan.

Tetapi rasa kemanusiaannya lebih dominan dibanding dengan rasa takutnya. Setelah membantu Enlai membawa pria itu masuk ke dalam gubuk mereka, Bai Xian segera mencari dedaunan yang biasa digunakan suaminya untuk mengobati luka jikalau dirinya terluka ketika berburu. Hari sudah gelap ketika Bai Xian kembali dan segera menumbuk dedaunan obat itu hingga lumat dan berair. Pria itu masih tak sadarkan diri. Matanya terpejam rapat namun dadanya naik turun dengan begitu perlahan. Sebelum membubuhkan obat, Bai Xian menyempatkan diri untuk membersihkan wajah pria itu dan luka di perutnya.

Dalam keremangan, Bai Xian bisa melihat betapa tampan pria ini. Dia pasti masih muda. Mungkin usianya tidak jauh berbeda dengan dirinya. Sembari mengoleskan obat di sekitar lukanya, batin Bai Xian tidak berhenti bertanya-tanya. Apa yang terjadi pada pria ini hingga tubuhnya bisa terluka seperti ini? Siapa orang yang tega melakukan ini padanya?

"Apa kau mau makan sekarang?" tanya Bai Xian pada Enlai yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi selepas membersihkan tubuhnya. Pakaian yang dikenakan Enlai tadi dipenuhi darah dari luka pria yang ditolongnya. Bai Xian dengan sigap segera mengambil alih pakaian itu dan menaruhnya di keranjang pakaian kotor untuk dicucinya besok.

"Sudah kau obati lukanya?" tanya Enlai.

"Sudah."

"Bagus. Aku benar-benar lapar. Apa kau bisa menyiapkan makan malam sekarang?"

"Kau tunggu saja di dalam. Aku akan segera menyajikan makanannya."

Enlai mengangguk, kemudian masuk ke dalam rumah. Selang beberapa saat, baik Enlai maupun Bai Xian sudah duduk di dalam gubuk mereka menikmati makan malam seadanya. Hanya sup taoge dan semangkuk nasi. Hari ini Enlai bahkan tidak mendapat satu buruan pun. "Kau tidak keberatan untuk menjaganya selama aku berburu kan?" tanya Enlai ketika Bai Xian sedang mengunyah makanannya dalam diam.

Bai Xian menggeleng pelan.

"Terima kasih. Dia pemuda yang benar-benar malang. Kasihan sekali. Dan kalau dilihat dari wajahnya, dia sepertinya bukan penduduk asli negeri ini," kata Enlai yang sukses membuat Bai Xian menoleh pada pria yang masih terbaring di sudut ruangan.

Ya, memang dari wajahnya, tampaknya pria muda ini bukan penduduk pribumi. Sama seperti dirinya. Bai Xian adalah bukan nama aslinya. Nama itu adalah pemberian dari Enlai ketika pria tua itu membawanya ke daratan China. Bai Xian berasal dari negeri yang dikenal sebagai negeri ginseng. Dan dulu, namanya adalah Byun Baekhyun.

Sepanjang malam, entah kenapa, Bai Xian tidak dapat memejamkan matanya. Pikirannya mengelana. Dan rasa penasaran menjejali kepalanya. Dari mana pria asing ini berasal? Dari negeri asalnyakah? Atau dari negeri penjajah yang kejam bernama Jepang?

Kalau pria itu berkebangsaan yang sama dengannya, secercah harapan mungkin masih ada. Oh, sungguh beruntung dirinya. Mungkin pria itu bisa membawa Bai Xian pergi dan kembali ke negeri asalnya. Tetapi...kalaupun Bai Xian kembali, sudah tidak ada lagi yang mengharapkan kedatangannya. Di mana dia harus tinggal? Di mana dia harus berteduh? Orangtuanya sudah menjualnya pada Enlai dan dia sepenuhnya adalah milik Enlai.

Menangis sudah menjadi hal yang tidak asing lagi bagi Bai Xian. Di tengah malam yang sunyi, di saat Enlai terlelap dalam tidurnya, dia kerap menangis. Meratapi nasibnya yang begitu buruk. Menyedihkan. Bai Xian ingat betul dulu dia adalah gadis kecil periang. Dia memang bukan berasal dari keluarga kaya, tetapi dia tidak pernah mengeluh. Dia kerap membantu ayahnya berjualan sayuran di pasar.

Seiring berjalannya waktu, Bai Xian tumbuh menjadi gadis yang cantik. Beberapa pria bahkan tak segan-segan menyatakan rasa suka padanya. Namun gadis itu selalu menolak dengan halus. Dia juga selalu menolak ajakan menikah dari beberapa pria yang diketahui bekerja untuk kerajaan. Padahal saat itu, orang-orang seperti merekalah yang memiliki prospek masa depan paling cerah. Ibunya selalu mengatakan bahwa jika Bai Xian mau menikah dengan salah satu dari mereka, hidup keluarganya tidak akan miskin lagi. Namun Bai Xian tetap menolak karena dia tidak mencintai pria-pria itu.

Tetapi pada akhirnya, di sinilah takdir membawanya. Hidupnya di sini bahkan lebih menderita.

Mengusak air mata yang mengalir di pipi, Bai Xian sedikit terkejut mendengar sebuah erangan pelan dari seseorang yang terbaring di kamar sebelah. Dengan buru-buru dia bangkit dari tidurnya dan harus bernapas lega ketika mendapati Enlai tidak terusik sama sekali. Dia bergegas menuju kamar sebelah dan menemukan pria terluka itu sudah siuman. Awalnya Bai Xian hanya ingin mengintip sedikit dari ambang pintu, namun ketika pria itu terlihat begitu kesakitan, Bai Xian memutuskan untuk mendekat.

"K-kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya, berjongkok sedikit namun masih menjaga jarak. Dia berbicara dalam bahasa mandarin yang kaku.

Pria itu tidak menjawab, namun masih tetap mengerang pelan. Bai Xian tahu pria itu kesakitan. Lukanya cukup dalam dan dia tidak tahu apakah obat yang diberikannya bisa mengobati luka separah itu.

"Kau mau kuambilkan minum?" tanyanya sekali lagi. Namun tampaknya pria itu tidak paham dengan ucapannya. Dia menatap Bai Xian dengan dahi berkerut dalam antara sakit dan tak mengerti.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari pria itu, Bai Xian segera berlalu untuk mengambil air. Hanya ini satu-satunya hal yang bisa dia lakukan. Bai Xian membantu pria itu untuk duduk, dengan hati-hati agar tidak membuat luka di perutnya semakin parah. Pria itu menerima air minum dari Bai Xian dan segera menenggaknya hingga tandas. Sepertinya dia kehausan setelah tak sadarkan diri untuk beberapa saat lamanya.

Kemudian Bai Xian membantunya untuk kembali berbaring.

Setelah memastikan dia kembali beristirahat, Bai Xian segera beranjak untuk meninggalkan pria itu. Hari masih malam dan dia harus segera beristirahat karena esok pagi dia pasti sudah disibukkan dengan berbagai pekerjaan rumah dan memasak sebelum suaminya pergi berburu.

"Di mana aku?" tanya pria itu dengan suara parau. Namun yang membuat Bai Xian terkejut adalah pria itu berbicara dengan bahasa yang sangat familiar di telinganya. Bahasa dari negeri asalnya.

Bai Xian segera berbalik dan tidak bisa menyembunyikan matanya yang nanar. Oh, apakah dia...

"Kau..." gumam Bai Xian bergetar, menggunakan bahasa ibunya. "Apakah kau berasal dari..."

Pria itu juga terkejut mendapati bahwa gadis yang menolongnya bisa berbicara bahasanya. "Di mana aku?" tanyanya lagi.

"Kenapa kau bisa berada di sini?" tanya Bai Xian. "Suamiku menemukanmu tak sadarkan diri dan terluka di pinggir sungai. Tempat ini jauh sekali dari tempat asalmu."

"Aku tidak ingat kenapa aku bisa ada di sini..." sahutnya.

"Beristirahatlah..." kata Bai Xian akhirnya setelah melihat pria itu yang memaksakan diri untuk mengingat sesuatu tapi tidak berhasil.

.

.

.

"Tolong jaga dia," kata Enlai sebelum dia pergi berburu. Bai Xian mengangguk patuh. Setelah memastikan suaminya tidak terlihat lagi dan memasuki hutan yang lebih dalam, Bai Xian kembali masuk ke dalam gubuknya menuju ruangan tempat pria itu tidur. Ketika Bai Xian masuk, dia sudah terjaga.

"Kau sudah bangun? Bagaimana lukamu?" tanya Bai Xian, menghampiri pria itu. "Kau mau kubawakan sesuatu?"

"Masih terasa sakit tapi tidak apa. Terima kasih sudah menolongku."

"Akan kubawakan sarapan. Kau tunggu di sini."

"Terima kasih."

Bai Xian membawa masuk semangkuk nasi dan sup kemudian menyajikannya di atas meja. Dia juga menyiapkan sendok, sumpit, dan air minum. "Kami hanya punya ini," kata Bai Xian merasa tidak enak.

"Ini sudah lebih dari cukup. Terima kasih," kata pria itu. Dia mulai menyantap makanannya dengan pelan. Setiap kali dia menggerakkan tangannya, dia meringis kesakitan karena sedikit pergerakan membuat luka di perutnya berdenyut nyeri. "Aku belum mengucapkan terima kasih pada suamimu," ujarnya.

"Suamiku baru saja pergi untuk berburu. Dia akan pulang nanti sore."

"Lantas kau?"

"Aku sudah biasa tinggal sendiri selama dia pergi."

"Apa kita sekarang berada di tengah hutan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Tidak ada rumah lain di sini selain gubuk kami."

"Kau bilang tempat ini sangat jauh dari tempat asalku. Lalu sebenarnya di mana ini?"

Bai Xian mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kamar sempit ini, kemudian menatap pria itu. "Sebuah negeri yang jauh. Ini China."

"China?" tanya pria itu terkejut.

"Ya," angguk Bai Xian. "Ini China. Negeri yang memiliki daratan yang sangat luas."

"Lantas,kenapa kau bisa berbicara bahasaku?" tanya pria itu.

Bai Xian terdiam sejenak sebelum memberikan jawaban. "Aku berasal dari negeri yang sama denganmu."

Kali ini pria itu yang dibuat terdiam. Dia tidak bisa mengingat kejadian sebelumnya. Dia tidak menegerti kenapa dirinya bisa terdampar di negeri yang sangat jauh bernama China. Apalagi dalam keadaan perut yang terluka.

Setelah menyelesaikan makanannya, Bai Xian membantu pria itu membubuhkan obat lagi di lukanya dan mengganti kain untuk membalutnya dengan kain bersih. Bai Xian membiarkan pria itu kembali beristirahat sementara dirinya pergi untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah.

.

.

.

Enlai kembali tepat sebelum matahari tenggelam. Setelah berburu sepanjang hari, sayang sekali, binatang buruan yang didapatnya hanya seekor ayam hutan. Padahal dia berharap akan mendapat seekor rusa yang bisa dijual ke kota dengan harga yang cukup mahal. Dengan uang itu, dia biasanya akan kembali dari kota dengan membawa berbagai macam bahan makanan. Tapi hari ini dewi keberuntungan sedang tidak berpihak padanya.

Bai Xian menyambut kedatangan suaminya di depan gubuk. Terkadang dia merasa kasihan. Suaminya sudah tua, tapi masih harus bekerja keras hanya untuk mengumpulkan uang demi sesuap nasi.

"Maafkan aku," kata Enlai. "Hanya ada ayam ini."

Bai Xian menggeleng pelan. "Tidak apa. Kita masak saja ayam itu untuk makan hari ini dan besok. Kita masih punya beras dan sup."

"Apa dia sudah sadar?" tanya Enlai.

Bai Xian yang sudah masuk ke dalam, menengok ke arah suaminya yang masih duduk di teras, melepas sepatunya yang kotor. "Dia sudah siuman. Aku sudah mengganti kain perbannya."

"Di mana dia sekarang?"

"Ada di dalam. Dia ingin bertemu denganmu. Ingin mengucapkan terima kasih."

.

.

.

Bai Xian bisa mendengar dari arah dapur suaminya sedang bercakap-cakap dengan pria itu, sementara dirinya tengah memasak makan malam. Gubuk mereka menjadi lebih hangat dari biasanya. Bai Xian memang tidak banyak berinteraksi dengan suaminya. Dirinya dan Enlai tidak pernah menghabiskan waktu untuk sekedar bercakap-cakap.

Dan mendengar Enlai sesekali tertawa—entah membicarakan apa, Bai Xian merasa bersyukur karena pria itu sudah hadir di antara mereka.

"Kau tidak bilang padaku kalau dia berasal dari negeri yang sama sepertimu," kata Enlai ketika mereka sedang bersiap untuk tidur.

"Ya, maafkan aku. Aku ingin mengatakannya padamu tapi tidak dapat menemukan waktu yang tepat."

"Lukanya masih belum sembuh dan aku yakin butuh waktu yang cukup lama sampai kondisinya pulih. Kau tidak keberatan kalau dia tinggal sedikit lebih lama di sini kan? Dia tidak punya tempat untuk pergi," kata Enlai. Suaminya itu memang baik hati.

"Tentu saja tidak."

.

.

.

Namanya Chan Lie.

Nama itu diberikan Enlai untuk pria itu. Chan Lie sudah tinggal bersama mereka selama hampir dua minggu. Luka di perutnya sudah mengering dan hampir sembuh. Dia sudah tidak menghabiskan hari-harinya dengan berdiam diri di dalam gubuk, sesekali dia juga keluar untuk sekedar duduk di teras dan membantu Bai Xian mencari kayu bakar di sekitar gubuk mereka.

"Sudah berapa lama kau menikah dengan Enlai?" tanya Chan Lie siang itu.

Bai Xian yang sedang menata kayu bakar di dapur menoleh dengan terkejut. "Ah, kau membuatku hampir terkena serangan jantung," kata Bai Xian sambil menebah dadanya. "Kami sudah hampir dua tahun menikah."

"Kalau kau tidak mengatakan bahwa Enlai adalah suamimu, kupikir kalian itu ayah dan anak," ujar Chan Lie jujur.

Bai Xian membuang wajahnya. Sebenarnya dia tidak suka membicarakan ini. Dirinya dan Enlai memang tampak seperti ayah dan anak. Sungguh malang dirinya. Gadis muda seperti dirinya harus berakhir menjadi isteri seorang pria tua. "Enlai pria yang baik."

"Aku tidak meragukan itu. Dia memang pria yang baik," timpal Chan Lie setuju. "Hanya saja... bagaimana kau bisa bertemu Enlai?"

"Dulu Enlai adalah seorang saudagar yang singgah di daerah tempat tinggalku."

"Lalu kalian bertemu dan saling jatuh cinta satu sama lain, begitu?" tanya Chan Lie sambil tersenyum. "Aku sering membaca kisah-kisah cinta seperti itu."

Bai Xian menghela napas. "Tidak ada hal seperti itu di dunia ini," sahut Bai Xian. "Setidaknya dalam cerita hidupku."

Chan Lie melipat tangannya di dada. Menatap wanita di depan matanya yang begitu cantik. Di tengah hutan seperti ini, Bai Xian tampak seperti bidadari yang tersesat. Bagaimana bisa di tempat yang antah berantah seperti ini dia bisa bertemu wanita secantik Bai Xian...?

Sedang sibuk menatap Bai Xian, tiba-tiba bunyi gemericik air terdengar dari luar. Hujan turun dengan lebatnya.

Bai Xian yang baru menyadari hal itu segera berlari keluar. Dia sedang menjemur pakaian dan dengan panik segera mengumpulkan pakaian-pakaian yang masih basah itu dan membawanya masuk. Tubuhnya pun ikut basah kuyup dibuatnya.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba hujuan..." gumamnya sambil menaruh pakaian-pakaian itu. Kemudian dia mengusap pakaian basahnya, berusaha mengeringkannya dengan tangan walaupun hal itu sia-sia saja.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa membantu." Chan Lie menghampirinya.

"Tidak apa."

Chan Lie tanpa sengaja menangkap bayangan pakaian dalam Bai Xian dari balik pakaian luarnya yang basah, tubuhnya tercetak jelas di sana. Basah dan menggoda. Tapi kemudian pria itu membuang pandangannya. Dia tidak boleh memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak. Bai Xian adalah isteri dari pria yang sudah menyelamatkan nyawanya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Bai Xian.

"Kau bisa sakit kalau tidak segera mengganti pakaianmu."

Baekhyun menatap tubuhnya dan mengangguk pelan. "Kau benar," ujarnya, kemudian berlalu dari hadapan pria itu.

.

.

.

Hujan tidak berhenti bahkan sampai sore hari. Bai Xian menanti di teras dengan khawatir. Enlai belum juga kembali dari berburu. Di mana pria itu berteduh saat hujan deras seperti ini? Pria itu juga pasti tidak akan mendapat binatang buruan.

"Haruskah aku pergi ke hutan dan mencarinya?" tanya Chan Lie yang sejak tadi membaca raut kekhawatiran di wajah Bai Xian.

Gadis itu menggigit bibirnya, berpikir. Selama ini dirinya tidak pernah tahu ke bagian hutan mana Enlai berburu. Dia tidak pernah bertanya, tidak pernah ingin tahu. Sekarang dia menyesal karena tidak tahu apa-apa tentang hal ini. Hutan ini sangat luas.

"Enlai bilang dia menemukanku di dekat sungai. Apa kau tahu di mana letak sungainya?"

Bai Xian menggeleng pelan. Isteri macam apa diriku...

Makan malam yang disiapkannya sudah dingin. Akan tetapi Enlai tidak juga kembali. Bai Xian sudah lelah menanti suaminya. Malam sudah merangkak naik dan binatang-binatang malam sudah mengeluarkan bunyi-bunyinya.

"Masuklah. Kau tidak makan?"

"Bagaimana bisa aku makan sementara Enlai entah di mana keberadaannya sekarang?"

"Kita cari besok hari. Bersama-sama. Bagaimana?"

Bai Xian menatap pria tinggi itu. Kemudian mengangguk. Besok dia akan mencari Enlai.

.

.

.

"Kita sudah berjalan sejauh ini, bagaimana kita bisa kembali?" tanya Bai Xian yang terlihat sudah kelelahan. Wajahnya merah hampir menangis karena tidak berhasil menemukan suaminya. Dia benar-benar khawatir.

"Aku sudah memberi tanda di beberapa pohon besar agar kita tidak tersesat."

Mereka beristirahat di bawah pohon besar yang rindang. Tidak seperti kemarin, hari ini langit begitu cerah. Tidak ada tanda-tanda akan turun hujan. Bai Xian duduk dan bersandar ke batang pohon. "Bagaimana kalau Enlai sudah kembali dan kebingungan karena mendapati kita berdua tidak ada?"

"Apa kau ingin kembali sekarang?" tanya Chan Lie.

"Aku tidak tahu." Bai Xian mengusap keringat di wajahnya.

"Tidak ada sungai di sekitar sini," kata Chan Lie. "Mungkinkah Enlai pergi ke arah yang berlawanan? Bagaimana mungkin pria tua seperti Enlai bisa berburu sejauh ini di hutan?"

Bai Xian terdiam. Sejauh mata memandang hanya ada pepohonan, semak belukar, dan rerumputan liar yang cukup tinggi. Tidak ada tanda-tanda manusia lain. Tidak ada jejak kali. Di mana Enlai saat ini?

Tanpa dia sadari, airmata sudah mengalir di pipinya.

"Hei, jangan menangis..." kata Chan Lie, menangkup wajah Bai Xian dan menatapnya lekat sambil mengusap air matanya. "Jangan menangis, Baekhyun."

Bai Xian merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak untuk satu detik.

Baekhyun.

Sudah berapa lama dia tidak mendengar orang lain menyebutnya dengan nama itu...?

"Dari mana kau..."

"Enlai memberitahuku nama aslimu. Byun Baekhyun. Nama yang begitu indah," kata Chan Lie. "Jangan menangis. Gadis cantik sepertimu tidak pantas bersedih."

Airmata Bai Xian justru semakin deras mengalir.

.

.

.

Ketika mereka kembali ke gubuk, Bai Xian melihat Enlai sedang duduk dengan cemas di teras. Gadis itu mempercepat langkahnya dengan airmata berurai. Chan Lie mengikutinya dari belakang. "Enlai!" panggilnya terisak.

"Bai Xian," ujar Enlai, menghela napas lega. "Aku mencemaskanmu. Dari mana kau?"

"Aku dan Chan Lie mencarimu ke hutan."

"Astaga... maafkan aku," ujar Enlai sambil memeluk Bai Xian. "Aku mendapatkan rusa kemarin dan segera membawanya ke kota. Tapi karena hujan yang sangat deras, aku tidak bisa kembali dan terpaksa menginap satu malam di sana. Kau mengkhawatirkanku?"

Bai Xian mengangguk. Gadis itu mengusap airmatanya. Dia merasa lega karena Enlai sudah kembali dan tidak kurang satu apapun.

Chan Lie memperhatikan bagaimana Bai Xian memeluk erat suaminya. Pria tua itu sungguh beruntung mendapatkan seorang isteri yang cantik dan muda seperti Bai Xian. Ada rasa berdenyut yang tak bisa dia jelaskan di hatinya saat ini ketika melihat pemandangan itu.

Sejak hari itu, Bai Xian menjadi lebih memperhatikan suaminya. Seperti takut kehilangan pria itu. Chan Lie tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan aneh di dadanya. Perasaan tidak suka melihat kemesraan antara Bai Xian dan Enlai.

"Kenapa kau murung?" tanya Bai Xian pagi itu selepa Enlai pergi lagi untuk berburu.

"Apa kau tidak ingin pulang?" tanya Chan Lie tiba-tiba.

"Pulang?" Bai Xian menatapnya bingung.

"Ya. Kembali ke negeri asal kita."

Bai Xian diam. Tentu saja dia ingin pulang. Dia ingin kembali menginjakkan kaki di negerinya. Tanah kelahirannya. Tempat di mana dia tumbuh dan menghabiskan masa-masa remaja. Tapi... bagaimana dengan Enlai?

"Aku tidak bisa," ujar Bai Xian murung.

"Kau sangat mencintai suamimu?" tanya Chan Lie.

Bai Xian, untuk pertama kalinya, menatap tajam pria itu. "Kau tidak perlu tahu hal itu."

"Tidak?" Chan Lie menyeringai. "Kau tidak mencintainya, kan?"

Sekarang Bai Xian benar-benar marah.

Pria ini... begitu lancang.

"Jangan campuri kehidupanku!" bentak Bai Xian.

"Aku hanya ingin menolong. Kita bisa kembali ke negeri asal kita bersama-sama kalau kau mau. Apa kau ingin selamanya tinggal bersama pria tua itu?"

"Aku tidak paham apa yang kaubicarakan," kata Bai Xian kemudian. Dia hendak berlalu meninggalkan Chan Lie namun pria itu menahan tangannya.

Chan Lie menatap Bai Xian lekat-lekat. Wajah mereka berdua begitu dekat sampai-sampai Bai Xian bisa merasakan napas masing-masing yang saling beradu. "Untuk apa bertahan di sisinya kalau kau tidak bahagia, Baekhyun?"

Bai Xian menutup matanya rapat ketika Chan Lie semakin mendekat, memupus jarak mereka. Bibir pria itu menyapu bibirnya dengan lembut. Bahkan Enlai tidak pernah melakukan ini padanya.

.

.

.

Semalaman Bai Xian termenung. Dia masih bisa merasakan bagaimana bibir lembut nan tebal itu menyentuh bibirnya. Dan dirinya tidak bisa mengusir pikiran itu. Isteri macam apa yang memikirkan pria lain sementara suaminya sedang terlelap di sisinya?

Bai Xian menyentuh dadanya yang berdebar tatkala dirinya memikirkan kejadian tadi siang. Perasaan apa ini... Dia benar-benar tidak paham.

"Kenapa belum tidur?" tanya Enlai yang tiba-tiba saja terjaga dan mendapati isterinya masih belum memejamkan mata—terus menerus bergerak gelisah.

"Tidak. Aku akan tidur sekarang."

Bai Xian tidak ingin suaminya bertanya lebih jauh. Dia pura-pura memejamkan matanya, berharap dia bisa segera terbuai ke alam mimpi dan melupakan Chan Lie.

.

.

.

Esoknya, keadaan berubah menjadi sangat canggung bagi Bai Xian. Dia tidak lagi merasa nyaman berada dekat dengan Chan Lie. Sebisa mungkin, dia menghindari pria itu—berusaha tidak berada di ruangan yang sama dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

Tapi tentu saja hal itu sulit dilakukan. Gubuk tempat tinggal mereka begitu kecil. Ke mana pun dirinya melangkah, dirinya masih bisa merasakan keberadaan pria itu.

Sejujurnya, Bai Xian merasa takut. Dia takut pada Chan Lie yang seakan bisa dengan mudah membuat hatinya jungkir balik. Dia takut merasakan sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya dirasakan pada pria itu.

"Apa kayu sebanyak ini sudah cukup?" tanya Chan Lie yang masuk ke dapur dengan membawa seikat besar bilah-bilah kayu.

Bai Xian menoleh terkejut. Dia mengangguk dengan gugup. "Taruh saja di sana. Aku yang akan merapikannya nanti."

"Tidak. Biar aku saja yang melakukannya. Kau sedang masak apa?"

"Sup."

"Enlai bilang dia akan pergi ke kota hari ini untuk membeli bahan makanan."

"Aku tahu," sahut Bai Xian singkat kemudian menyibukkan diri lagi dengan masakannya.

"Baekhyun," panggil Chan Lie. "Kenapa kau mengacuhkanku?"

"Apa yang kau katakan? Aku tidak mengerti."

"Kau menghindariku."

"T-tidak."

"Kau menghindariku. Apa karena kejadian kemarin? Kau menghindariku karena aku menciummu kemarin?"

Bai Xian hampir saja menjatuhkan sendok di tangannya ketika tanpa malu Chan Lie membahas hal itu. Bai Xian berusaha setengah mati menyembunyikan rona di wajahnya. Jantungnya kembali berdegup kencang.

"Pikirkan ucapanku, Baekhyun," ujar Chan Lie, mendekat ke arah Bai Xian dan menatapnya dengan seksama. "Kalau kau ingin pergi meninggalkan Enlai, aku akan membantumu."

 _Tidak. Tidak_. Batin Bai Xian menjerit. _Bagaimana aku bisa meninggalkan Enlai seorang diri?_

"Aku tidak bisa pergi. Kalau pun aku kembali ke negeri asal kita, aku tidak punya rumah yang harus kutuju. Hanya Enlai satu-satunya keluargaku, Chan Lie."

"Kau punya aku," kata pria itu. Menatap dalam ke bola mata Bai Xian. "Aku akan menikahimu."

Chan Lie membelai wajah Bai Xian lembut. Gadis itu memiliki kulit yang putih bersih. Wajahnya yang tidak mengenakan riasan apa pun namun memancarkan kecantikan alami sudah membuatnya terpesona. Chan Lie jatuh cinta pada gadis ini.

Chan Lie mengecap bibir Bai Xian lagi. Kali ini dengan begitu lembut dan penuh perasaan. Bibir tipis merah muda itu seperti candu yang memabukkan tapi membuatnya menginginkan lagi dan lagi.

Bai Xian hanya bisa pasrah ketika Chan Lie melumat habis bibirnya. Ciumannya lebih berani dibandingkan ciuman kemarin. Gadis itu diam, memejamkan mata dan berpegangan pada pakaian pria itu dengan erat.

Seharusnya dia menolak. Seharusnya dia mengatakan tidak. Dia masih isteri Enlai. Dia tidak boleh mengkhianati pria yang sudah mencintai dan menyayanginya.

Tapi Bai Xian tidak punya upaya untuk menolak. Tubuhnya seperti menginginkan ini sejak lama. Begitu merindukan perlakuan hangat seperti ini.

Dan tiba-tiba saja Bai Xian merasakan kakinya sudah tidak lagi menginjak tanah. Chan Lie mengangkat tubuhnya, tanpa melepaskan tautan bibir mereka, membawanya masuk ke dalam. Chan Lie membaringkan gadis itu perlahan, memiringkan wajahnya untuk memperdalam ciuman.

Tangan Chan Lie bergerak perlahan untuk membuka satu persatu kancing pakaian Bai Xian. Menelusupkan tangannya untuk menyentuh daging kenyal di dada gadis itu. Dia meremasnya perlahan dan Bai Xian mulai mengeluarkan desahan. Desahan yang terdengar seperti alunan dawai yang membuat Chan Lie ingin mendengarnya lagi dan lagi.

Chan Lie menghisap payudara Bai Xian, menghasilkan desahan lebih keras dari mulut gadis itu. Mempermainkan putingnya yang mengeras kemudian menghisap lagi dengan kencang. Dia sudah tidak peduli jika Bai Xian adalah isteri dari Enlai—orang yang sudah menolongnya. Dia tergila-gila pada Bai Xian yang lugu ini dan tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa menghentikannya.

"Aku pulang."

Bai Xian terbelalak kaget ketika telinganya mendengar suara Enlai dari luar. Dia mendorong dada Chan Lie agar menjauh dari tubuhnya. Tergesa-gesa bangkit dan membenarkan pakaian atasnya yang sudah berantakan. Tanpa memberikan tatapan pada Chan Lie, Bai Xian keluar untuk menyambut suaminya.

"K-kau sudah pulang?" tanya Bai Xian, tiba-tiba merasa gugup dan cemas. Bagaimana jika Enlai tahu dirinya sudah bermain di belakangnya dengan Chan Lie...? Oh, dia tidak bisa membayangkannya.

"Aku tidak jadi pergi ke kota. Entah kenapa perasaanku tidak enak. Kau baik-baik saja kan?"

Baekhyun tertegun.

"Y-ya. A-aku baik."

Enlai menghela napas lega. "Di mana Chan Lie?"

"D-dia tadi sedang m-membereskan kayu bakar," sahut Bai Xian. Tanpa disadari, keringat dingin mengalir di pelipisnya.

"Syukurlah kalau kalian baik-baik saja."

 _Hampir saja_ , batin Bai Xian.

.

.

.

Malam merangkak naik. Bai Xian, seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, kembali gelisah, tidak bisa memejamkan matanya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Enlai.

Bai Xian dengan cepat menggeleng. "Tidak ada," sahutnya. "Apa kau besok akan pergi berburu?"

"Tentu saja."

"Ajaklah Chan Lie bersamamu. Dia sudah sembuh sekarang dan aku yakin kondisi tubuhnya sudah pulih. Dia bisa membantumu berburu dan membawa binatang buruan yang lebih banyak."

Enlai mempertimbangkan ucapan isterinya. "Baik, aku akan mengajaknya besok."

Seperti yang Bai Xian harapkan, esoknya Enlai mengajak Chan Lie untuk berburu bersamanya. Tentu saja Chan Lie tidak bisa menolak. Dia sudah tidur dan makan secara cuma-cuma di tempat tinggal mereka. Tentu saja dia tidak bisa menolak begitu saja ajakan Enlai.

Bai Xian menghela napas lega ketika dua pria itu sudah meninggalkan rumah. Dia merasa lebih tenang sekarang. Dia bisa mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah tanpa dihantui perasaan bersalah pada Enlai. Dia yakin jika Chan Lie ada di sini, pria itu pasti akan mengulangi perbuatannya kemarin. Dan Bai Xian tidak mau hal itu terjadi lagi.

Dia takut. Benar-benar takut.

.

.

.

Hari demi hari berlalu silih berganti. Chan Lie sudah tinggal bersama keluarga kecil Enlai selama hampir satu bulan. Enlai sendiri sudah menganggap Chan Lie sebagai keluarga di rumahnya. Tentu saja Chan Lie merasa senang sekaligus berterima kasih pada pria tua itu.

Satu-satunya orang yang justru merasa risau adalah Bai Xian. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa Enlai begitu baik pada Chan Lie sampai-sampai mengijinkan pria itu tinggal bersama mereka.

"Chan Lie mengingatkanku pada putra laki-lakiku yang sudah meninggal," kata Enlai ketika Bai Xian bertanya padanya. "Sebelum aku menikahimu, aku punya seorang isteri dan seorang anak laki-laki. Mereka berdua meninggal di tangan penjajah saat aku meninggalkan China untuk berdagang."

Bai Xian mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Anakku jika dia masih hidup, mungkin usianya sama seperti Chan Lie."

Bai Xian menatap suaminya dengan iba. Pria tua ini memang sama malangnya seperti dirinya. Itu mengapa dewa mentakdirkan mereka bersama. Mungkin.

.

.

.

Bai Xian terjaga tengah malam dalam keadaan tenggorokan yang kering. Dia beringsut menuju dapur untuk mengambil air demi mengobati dahaganya. Ketika Bai Xian hendak kembali ke kamarnya, langkahnya terhenti karena Chan Lie sudah berdiri di belakangnya tanpa dia sadari.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?" tanya Bai Xian terbelalak.

Chan Lie segera menghampirinya dengan hati-hati, dia menaruh telunjuknya di bibir Bai Xian agar gadis itu tidak membuat keributan yang bisa membangunkan Enlai. "Ikut aku," bisiknya.

Malam begitu gelap. Hanya cahaya bulan yang menerangi hutan yang dalam itu. Chan Lie membawa Bai Xian semakin masuk dan masuk ke dalam hutan. Ada perasaan takut yang hinggap di hatinya, namun genggaman tangan Chan Lie, entah kenapa, membuat dirinya merasa aman.

Setelah berjalan beberapa saat lamanya, Chan Lie berhenti melangkah. Bai Xian juga turut menghentikan langkahnya. Dia tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas, namun wajah Chan Lie di bawah cahaya bulan terlihat sangat rupawan.

Pria tinggi itu berdiri menjulang, menatapnya dalam. "Aku menemukan tempat ini saat ikut berburu dengan Enlai." Chan Lie menunjukkan sebuah tempat yang nyaman, di bawah pohon besar. Pria itu membawa Bai Xian untuk duduk, sementara dirinya berbaring menatap langit. "Kita bisa melihat langit dengan jelas dari sini."

Bai Xian menengadah. Bintang-bintang bertaburan di atas sana. Begitu indah. Bai Xian terpesona dengan keindahan itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah bertanya siapa namaku?" ujar Chan Lie dengan suara rendahnya yang terdengar parau.

"Namamu Chan Lie."

"Tapi itu nama pemberian Enlai."

Bai Xian diam menatap pria itu. "Lalu siapa namamu?"

"Park Chanyeol."

"Park Chanyeol..." Bai Xian menggumamkan namanya pelan.

"Baekhyun," panggil Chan Lie pelan. Mereka saling bertatapan. "Aku sudah berbohong pada kalian."

Bai Xian mengerutkan dahinya dalam.

"Aku berbohong saat aku mengatakan bahwa aku tidak ingat apa yang terjadi pada diriku."

Bai Xian menelan ludahnya kasar. Tiba-tiba dia berubah waspada.

"Aku adalah seorang tawanan perang. Koloni Jepang membawa kami kemari dan menjadikan kami budak. Tapi aku memberontak dan salah satu dari mereka menusukku dengan pisau. Mungkin mereka mengira aku sudah mati, kemudian membuang tubuhku ke sungai. Hanya itu yang bisa kuingat, Baekhyun."

"K-kenapa kau tidak menceritakannya sejak awal?"

"Aku tidak bisa mempercayai siapa pun di sini. Kehidupan rakyat di sini pun sama menderitanya seperti di negeri asal kita, Baekhyun. Di beberapa tempat, mereka bahkan hidup lebih miskin dan menderita. Kelaparan. Ketakutan. Mereka akan melakukan apapun demi sesuap nasi. Termasuk mengembalikanku pada koloni Jepang."

"Tapi aku dan Enlai tidak melakukannya."

"Kalian memang orang baik," aku Chan Lie. "Tapi, tidakkah kau ingin kembali ke Korea?"

"Aku sudah mengatakann—"

"Kita mulai hidup baru di Korea." Chan Lie menggenggam kedua tangan Bai Xian. "Hanya ada kita berdua. Kau dan aku. Apa kau mau?"

Seperti tersihir, Bai Xian mengangguk pelan. Mata hitam yang tajam itu begitu dalam menatap matanya. Bai Xian terbuai oleh tatapan itu. Baru dia sadari, mata milik Chan Lie adalah mata paling indah yang pernah dilihatnya.

.

.

.

Tubuh polos Bai Xian tampak berkilau di bawah cahaya bulan. Desahan yang keluar dari mulutnya bersahutan dengan suara milik binatang-binatang malam. Bai Xian menengadahkan kepalanya ketika Chan Lie menyesap kulit halus lehernya yang jenjang. Tangan gadis itu tanpa sadar meremat rambut Chan Lie demi untuk melampiaskan rasa nikmat yang menderanya.

Chan Lie menurunkan ciumannya ke dua bongkahan dada milik Bai Xian yang tampak sempurna. Menghisap putingnya seolah hidup dan matinya bergantung pada dua benda itu.

Bai Xian memejamkan matanya rapat. Kakinya menggelinjang. Sebelumnya dia tidak pernah mendapatkan perlakuan intim seperti ini dari seorang pria. Meski sudah menikah, tapi sekali pun Enlai tidak pernah menyentuhnya. Ini adalah pertama kali baginya.

"Kau sungguh cantik," bisik Chan Lie, mengagumi wajah Bai Xian. Dia mengecup bibir gadis itu sebelum tangannya bergerak turun dan turun hingga menyentuh pusat kenikmatan Bai Xian dan memasukkan satu jarinya perlahan.

Bai Xian terkesiap. Tidak pernah ada satu benda pun yang memasuki pusat kenikmatannya. Dan ketika jemari Chan Lie memasukinya, dia merasakan perasaan yang bercampur aduk. Nikmat dan sedikit nyeri.

Chan Lie menggerakkan jarinya keluar masuk dengan irama yang begitu pelan. Mengamati ekpresi yang ditunjukkan oleh wajah Bai Xian yang dengan jelas sedang terbakar oleh gairah. Keringat mulai menetes di pelipis gadis itu.

Bai Xian menggigit bibirnya. "Shhhh."

"Sakit?"

"S-sedikit ahhhh."

"Kenapa sempit sekali?"

Bai Xian tentu tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu. Dia hanya mampu memejamkan mata dan menikmati semua yang Chan Lie berikan padanya. Beberapa saat Chan Lie menggerakkan jarinya, Bai Xian merasakan sesuatu seperti hendak meledak dalam dirinya. Seperti buncahan kenikmatan yang besar yang sama sekali belum pernah dirasakannya tapi tiba-tiba dia berharap bisa segera merasakannya.

Namun sebelum mencapai kenikmatan itu, Chan Lie menarik jemarinya dan tersenyum. Dia mendaratkan sebuah kecupan lagi di bibir Bai Xian.

Chan Lie menempatkan dirinya di antara kedua paha Bai Xian. Dia menggeram rendah ketika kejantanannya mulai menyibak pusat kenikmatan gadis di bawahnya itu. Semakin dia mendorong, semakin ketat dinding-dindingnya menjepit kejantanannya. Chan Lie menarik napas dalam sebelum menekan lagi. Dia melihat ke bawah dan menyaksikan Bai Xian sekuat tenaga menahan rasa sakit dengan cara menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Chan Lie benar-benar kebingungan ketika kejantanannya seperti menerobos sebuah selaput tipis di dalam sana. Apalagi ketika melihat Bai Xian yang menggelinjang kesakitan.

"Baekhyun, kau..." Chan Lie menatap gadis itu, mencari jawaban di mata yang sudah berlinang airmata. "Apa Enlai tidak..."

"Dia t-tidak shhh pernah m-menyentuhku.."

"Tidak apa. Tidak apa," bisik Chan Lie, berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Bai Xian dari rasa sakit yang sedang mendera bagian bawah tubuhnya. Chan Lie mengecup dahi Bai Xian dan membisikkan kata 'aku mencintaimu' berkali-kali.

Selanjutnya menjadi malam yang tak akan pernah dilupakan oleh keduanya. Chan Lie memulai gerakannya dengan perlahan dan hati-hati, namun ketika dia sudah mulai menemukan tempo, dia mempercepat gerakannya.

Bai Xian sudah mendesah dan merintih di bawahnya. Berpegangan pada bahu kekar Chan Lie ketika tubuhnya terhentak akibat kejantanan pria itu yang menghujam dalam. Kejantanan milik Chan Lie tentu saja berkali-kali lipat lebih besar dari jemarinya, dan tentu saja rasa sakit yang ditimbulkan pun lebih besar pula. Namun seiring berjalannya waktu, Bai Xian merasa dirinya baik-baik saja. Justru yang datang selanjutnya hanyalah kenikmatan.

"Katakan kau mencintaiku," pinta Chanyeol dengan suara serak dan rendah.

Bai Xian membuka matanya dan menatap balik pada pria itu. Peluh mereka berbaur jadi satu. Kulit dan kulit saling bersentuhan dan menempel. Suara penyatuan tubuh mereka di bawah sana membuat semua bulu di tubuhnya meremang.

"Kumohon. Katakan kau mencintaiku, Baekhyun."

Bai Xian membuka mulutnya. Pikirannya benar-benar kosong. Dia tidak bisa berpikir. Satu-satunya hal yang ada di kepalanya saat ini adalah bagaimana caranya meraih puncak kenikmatan itu. Dia tahu dirinya sudah semakin dekat dan dirinya benar-benar menantikan hal ini. "Aku..sshh ahhh...mencintaimu, Chanyeol."

Berbarengan dengan kalimat itu, Chan Lie mencapai puncak kenikmatannya. Dia menumpahkan spermanya ke rahim Bai Xian. Gadis itu pun mendapatkan kenikmatannya di saat yang sama. Hampir memekik keras kalau saja Chan Lie tidak segera membungkam mulutnya dengan cara menciumnya lagi. Ciuman yang panjang dan penuh perasaan.

.

.

.

Bai Xian kembali ke gubuknya hanya untuk mendapati kegaduhan dari dalam tempat tinggalnya itu. Chan Lie yang berjalan tak jauh di belakangnya menghentikan langkah. Wajah Bai Xian memucat seketika. Firasat buruk tiba-tiba mendatanginya.

"Aku tahu kau menyembunyikan seorang budak di sini. Katakan di mana dia sekarang atau aku akan membunuhmu!"

Bai Xian membekap mulutnya dengan punggung tangan, hampir memekik karena terkejut dan takut. Dia mendengar suara beberapa orang asing di dalam. Dari cara bicaranya yang kaku, kemungkinan orang-orang itu adalah koloni Jepang.

Bai Xian berbalik dan mengisyaratkan Chan Lie untuk pergi secepatnya atau bersembunyi di mana pun asalkan pria itu tidak kembali ke gubuk dalam waktu dekat.

"Aku tidak akan pergi kalau kau tidak ikut denganku," ujar Chan Lie berkeras.

"Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Enlai sendiri di dalam sana. Dia bisa terbunuh," kata Bai Xian dengan suara bergetar menahan tangis.

"Tidak. Tidak!" Chan Lie tetap bekeras. "Bagaimana aku bisa pergi sementara kau di sini dalam bahaya? Sebaiknya kita pergi bersama-sama sebelum koloni Jepang menyadari keberadaan kita."

Tapi Enlai...

Bai Xian menggeleng kencang. "Aku akan baik-baik saja. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Enlai. Aku akan bicara baik-baik pada orang-orang itu. Aku yakin mereka pasti mengerti."

Chan Lie berdiri dengan ragu. Dia tidak ingin pergi dan meninggalkan Bai Xian. Tidak, lebih baik dirinya menunjukkan diri pada orang-orang itu atau melawan mereka pun rasanya lebih baik daripada melarikan diri namun menempatkan Bai Xian dalam bahaya.

"Chanyeol, kumohon dengarkan aku. Pergilah. Mereka menginginkanmu. Mengincarmu. Aku dan Enlai akan baik-baik saja. Kau harus pergi secepatnya dari tempat ini."

Dengan kalimat itu, Chan Lie kembali menerobos hutan yang gelap.

.

.

.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Bai Xian pada orang-orang itu. Dia sekuat tenaga berusaha untuk tidak menunjukkan ketakutannya.

"Bai Xian!" panggil Enlai yang terduduk di sudut ruangan dengan sebilah senjata api yang lurus mengarah padanya—sewaktu-waktu bisa menembus tengkorak kepalanya.

"Nah, siapa lagi ini?" tanya salah seorang dari mereka.

"Jangan sakiti dia," mohon Enlai. "Kalian boleh menyakitiku tapi tidak padanya."

"Kenapa kalian datang kemari saat tengah malam seperti ini?" tanya Bai Xian, mati-matian menyembunyikan gemetar ketakutan dalam suaranya.

"Kami mencari seorang budak. Budak itu terluka di bagian perutnya."

"Tidak ada orang seperti itu di sini. Kami hanya tinggal berdua—aku dan suamiku," terang Bai Xian. "Mungkin orang yang kalian cari sudah mati. Kalian bilang dia terluka di bagian perut kan? Dia pasti tidak akan bisa bertahan. Lagi pula kenapa kalian mencarinya?"

"Kami yakin dia masih hidup. Luka di perutnya tidak terlalu parah. Salah satu anggota pasukan kami sudah membuang budak itu dengan ceroboh di pinggir sungai, namun ketika kami kembali, tubuhnya sudah tidak ada. Kami harus menemukannya, kami harus menghukum mati budak itu karena dia sudah memprovokasi budak-budak lain untuk melakukan perlawanan."

"Tapi sayang sekali orang itu tidak ada di sini."

"Satu-satunya tempat yang paling dekat ke sungai adalah rumah ini. Dengan luka di perutnya, kami yakin dia tidak bisa pergi terlalu jauh."

"Sudah kubilang kami tidak tahu di mana orang itu berada. Sekarang, bisakah kalian meninggalkan tempat tinggal kami?"

Orang-orang itu menatap marah pada Bai Xian. Bagi mereka, wanita adalah makhluk yang memiliki derajat sosial yang rendah. Mereka tidak bisa begitu saja menerima perkataan kasar dari seorang wanita seperti Bai Xian. "Apa kau bilang? Kau berani mengusir kami?!"

Salah satu dari mereka mencekal lengan Bai Xian dan menghempaskan gadis itu ke lantai.

Bai Xian tersungkur. Beruntung, kepalanya tidak terbentur ke lantai. Dia memegangi tangannya yang berdenyut nyeri.

"Wajahmu cantik. Apa sebaiknya kau kami bawa saja ke markas untuk dijadikan salah satu _jugun ianfu*_...? Kau pasti menjadi rebutan para tentara."

 _*comfort woman (wanita yang menjadi pelampiasan seksual para tentara Jepang di saat perang)_

"Jangan lakukan itu. Kalian boleh menyakitiku, tapi jangan sakiti isteriku!" pekik Enlai.

"Kami tidak butuh persetujuanmu, pria tua," ujar salah satu di antara mereka sembari menendang dada Enlai hingga pria itu terjengkang ke belakang.

"Enlai!" tangis Bai Xian.

"Ayo ikut kami!"

"Jangan! Jangan bawa isteriku! Hentikan!" Enlai tergopoh-gopoh menghalangi mereka untuk menyeret Bai Xian.

Namun para tentang Jepang itu sudah lama kehilangan kesabarannya. Salah satu di antara mereka mengarahkan senjata mereka pada Enlai dan menarik pelatuknya.

"Enlai!" jerit Bai Xian histeris.

.

.

.

Chan Lie terkesiap mendengar suara tembakan yang membelah keheningan hutan. Hari sudah hampir pagi dan Chan Lie masih berada di tempat yang sama. Dia tidak bisa pergi begitu saja. Dia tidak bisa menjadi satu-satunya orang yang selamat sementara Bai Xian dan Enlai kemungkinan dalam keadaan bahaya. Dia tidak bisa menjadi seorang yang pengecut.

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Chan Lie kembali ke tempat di mana dia terakhir kali meninggalkan Bai Xian.

Suara tembakan itu...

Ya Tuhan, semoga saja mereka tidak terluka.

Semakin dekat ke gubuk, semakin dia bisa mendengar tangisan pilu Bai Xian. Chan Lie melihat tiga orang tentara Jepang keluar dari dalam tempat tinggal Bai Xian. Salah seorang dari mereka menggenggam sebilah senjata api, sementara yang lain mengantongi pisau di pinggang mereka.

Chan Lie mengedarkan pandangannya ke semak-semak, mencari sesuatu yang bisa dijadikan senjata untuk melawan tentara itu. Namun dia tidak menemukan apa pun selain bebatuan dan ranting pohon. Tidak ada yang bisa dijadikan senjata yang seimbang dengan pistol atau pun pisau mereka.

"Apa aku harus melawan mereka dengan tangan kosong?" gumam Chan Lie pelan.

"Sekarang bagaimana? Kita tidak bisa menemukan budak itu," kata salah satu dari mereka.

Chan Lie bersembunyi dan memasang telinganya baik-baik.

"Sebaiknya kita bawa wanita itu. Aku yakin dia pasti tahu sesuatu."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan pria tua itu?"

"Tidak usah pedulikan dia. Dia pasti akan segera mati. Kau menembak tepat di dadanya kan?"

Chan Lie terbelalak mendengar percakapan itu. Enlai...

"Tunggu sebentar," kata si pemegang pistol. "Aku ingin buang air dulu." Kemudian dia mencari semak untuk menyelesaikan urusannya. Sementara dua tentara lain kembali berbincang dengan serius.

Chan Lie tidak menyiakan kesempatan ini. Dia menggenggam batu yang cukup besar dengan ujung yang runcing, kemudian berjalan tanpa suara ke arah tentara yang sedang berada di balik semak-semak itu. Ketika dirinya sudah benar-benar ada di belakang pria itu, Chan Lie menghantamkan batu itu ke kepala tentara itu berkali-kali.

Dia tersungkur ke tanah. Darah mengalir dari kepala belakangnya. Chan Lie melepas ikat pinggangnya dan membelit leher tentara itu, untuk memastikan bahwa dia sudah tidak bernyawa lagi.

Kemudian Chan Lie mengambil pistolnya.

.

.

.

"Enlai..." Bai Xian menopang tubuh Enlai yang sudah semakin lemah.

Darah tidak berhenti mengalir dari dadanya. Pria tua itu merintih kesakitan, setiap tarikan napas terasa begitu menyiksa. Dia tahu dirinya mungkin tidak akan tertolong. Timah panas itu menembus dadanya, mengoyak sel tubuhnya. "Bai Xian..." panggilnya lemah.

"Enlai, kumohon bertahanlah..." isak Bai Xian.

"S-sebuah kapal di d-dermaga timur akan m-menyebrang ke negerimu h-hari ini. Pergilah bersama Chan Lie. S-sebelum fajar k-kapal itu akan b-berlayar."

"Tidak, Enlai... Tidak. Jangan tinggalkan aku," Bai Xian terisak pedih.

"M-maafkan aku, B-bai Xian." Enlai mengulurkan tangannya untuk menggenggam tangan Bai Xian. "K-kau tidak p-pernah bahagia h-hidup bersamaku."

"Enlai..."

"K-kau jatuh c-cinta pada C-chan Lie. A-aku bisa m-melihat dari s-sorot matamu. H-hiduplah bahagia d-dengannya..."

.

.

.

"Kudengar kalian berdua mencariku?"

Dua tentara itu terkejut mendapati Chan Lie sudah berdiri tak jauh dari mereka. Terakhir kali, mereka melihat budak itu hampir mati karena luka tusukan di perutnya, tapi sekarang, budak itu sudah mendapatkan kembali kepercayaan dirinya untuk melawan.

"Kau muncul juga. Sudah menyiapkan mentalmu untuk hukuman yang sudah menantimu nanti? Kami menyiapkan hukuman pancung spesial untukmu."

"Benarkah?" Chan Lie menyeringai. "Wah, aku sangat terharu. Tapi aku tidak tahu apa kalian bisa menyeretku pergi dari tempat ini."

"Cih, kami punya senjata."

"Oh," Chan Lie pura-pura terkejut. Namun kemudian dia menunjukkan pistol yang dia dapat dari hasil membunuh satu tentara lainnya. "Sayang sekali karena aku juga punya."

DOR!

DOR!

DOR!

DOR!

Masing-masing dua tembakan tepat di jantung.

.

.

.

Chan Lie menggenggam erat tangan Bai Xian, menautkan jemari mereka dan membawa gadisnya menaiki sebuah kapal yang akan membawa mereka menyebrangi Laut Kuning. Kapal itu tidak terlalu besar, namun cukup untuk menampung hampir seratus penumpang di dalamnya.

Bai Xian menatap lurus ke lautan luas yang seakan tanpa ujung di depan matanya. Kepalanya bersandar dengan nyaman di bahu tegap Chan Lie. Pikirannya dipenuhi dengan banyak hal, dimulai dari kematian Enlai hingga rencana yang akan dia lakukan setibanya nanti di Korea.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Chan Lie.

"Tidak ada. Hanya saja lautan ini begitu luas. Aku bahkan tidak bisa melihat ujungnya."

"Kau akan melihat ujungnya, tapi tidak sekarang."

"Aku mengantuk. Benar-benar lelah."

"Aku juga lelah, tapi aku tidak bisa menunggu sampai kau bangun nanti untuk mengatakan ini."

Bai Xian menatap lekat pria di sampingnya itu dengan alis terangkat.

"Menikahlah denganku, Byun Baekhyun."

Bai Xian tersenyum lembut kemudian memejamkan matanya. "Aku akan menjawabnya nanti setelah aku bangun. Jadi, bersabarlah, Park Chanyeol."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SOMEWHERE ELSE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **/END/**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yeay my another oneshoot story!**

 **Hope you guys like it ^_^**

 **.**

 **Ini fic bergenre historical tapi karena author bukan ahli sejarah, author juga gak tahu gimana latar belakang sejarah tiga negara (KOREA, JPN, CHNA) itu yang sebenarnya, jadi author gak menjamin kebenaran/ keselarasan cerita dengan kondisi real-nya.**

 **(bagian yang comfort woman/** _ **jugun ianfu**_ **itu real yaaaaa)**

 **Author disni hanya mengedepankan cerita, bukan kebenaran latar dan tempat, oke?**

 **Hehehehehe...**

 **.**

 **Buat reader yang juga pembaca setia IF I COULD CHOOSE, mohon bersabar, last chapter sedang dalam proses... sabar yaaaa guysss... author pasti update kok.**

 **.**

 **Oke, deh thanks for reading this story, apalagi yang udah bersedia meninggalkan REVIEW. Thank you so much.**

 **.**

 **See you di karya author selanjutnya!**

 ***muaaacchhhhh***


End file.
